galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-6473
"We believe what we have to. Afterall, this is our home." ARC-6473 or "Gate" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic who got his name because he always securing the gate for any reason just to go outside. Gate was a kind clone with a great sense of humour and does it the way he wanted to. Gate also had a great friendship with Clone Trooper Commander ARC-2224. Gate was a friendly trooper who loved to crack a joke when he wasn't on duty. Gate helped re-build the Rishi Moon Station. Gate had the job of being the deck officer when he wasn't opening the gates for everyone else. Gate always knew the difference between wanting to open the gates and needing to. Gate was later killed during the well known battle known as the Battle of Miyuu when he was shot down and killed on Miyuu. Training on Kamino During his training on Kamino, Gate was trained in with the Clone Commandos and by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. Gates had passed his training but was not sent into battle with the Commandos he continued his training and then was sent to be apart of clone group Golden Squad. He was then sent to The Rishi Moon to help rebuild the Rishi Moon Station. Gate took up the job as the Deck Officer and gate opener because it was his favourite thing to do, he didn't enjoy it but he liked it, and knew someone had to do it. "I will always have that job to repair and live it out on Rishi." The Rishi Gate As Gate had to open the gates on The Rishi Moon station, it was the debris that always caught his eye. Gate saw all that the debris had to offer, it was giant craters of dead Rishi Worms and dead animals it was fear that kept them from moving. Gate looked at the worms and he saw a clone troopers helmet there. "The dead animals are gross. But the other things are awesome.. Saying that we don't always have to get along with and saying that it is the thing that we love doing." "You are just a sick shit Gate I hope you do know that.." "I know that but shut up you couldn't do any better. Just remember you'd made it worse and not better." Death During The Battle Of Miyuu During the Battle of Miyuu, Gates he was in a bag in-bag-out capsule when he landed on the planet of Miyuu. Gates rushed to defend his line and the clones that were rushed out to help in the ever going Battle. Gates helped out the civilians that were in trouble, they were backed and being shot down one by one. Gates told them to run away from the droids. "Get outta here, go! I've got this go!" said Gates, his men looking on in horror. "I said go! I have nothing to give anymore. Leave this to me and go!, Get out leave!" Gates shot the droids and rescued a little girl that had been kidnapped. When the battle was over Gates was nowhere to be seen. Gates had in fact died during the battle from a blaster wound and his body was never found or seen by any forces. During a hunt, a team of lizards found his body and returned it to the Grand Army of the Republic, and buried on Kamino with full Republic Army honours. Category:Clones